Ten Years Gone
by MarigoldxObsidian
Summary: June finds The Beatles and Led Zeppelin in a zombie apocalypse. Things get interesting
1. Chapter 1

This is a Beatles/Led Zeppelin Zombie story.

It takes place in 1969, when Led Zeppelin I and II were released, and right before The Beatles broke up.

I know they didn't use The Starship until 1973, don't nag me.

Disclaimer: The only character I own is June

I walked down the streets of Liverpool, with a gun in hand. I looked for survivors, and there weren't very many, except four men on the side of the road. I walked up to them. "Hello?" Right away one of them turns around and I reconize him, Paul McCartney. "I'm June, and don't worry. I'm not a zombie." "Nice to meet you June! I'm Paul and this is my band." "Yes I know! You guys rock!" I could see the grief in Paul and John's eyes, their wives have died. George and Ringo however, knew Pattie and Maureen were out there somewhere. "Will you come with me?" I ask. "Of course! You're the only survivor we've seen in days!" George says. So I led them to my pink hippie van, and show them my guns and food supply. "We have to go to the airport guys." I tell them. "We need to go somewhere else, somewhere less populated." "Why?" They asked in unison. "It's England!" I went into the front seat, closed the windows, and checked the back seat. And we drove off to London's airport.

xXx

We got to the airport quickly, and saw a couple planes there. One was a private jet, I ran to it. The Beatles shortly followed. I banged on the door. "Come on in!" a familiar voice calls. We go inside and see another one of my favorite bands inside, Led Zeppelin. "Is there room for my van in the back?" "Yeah, come on!" Jimmy walks with me to my van, and we drive it towards The Starship, the plane. Jimmy unlocks the back door of the plane, and there's their band equipment and the perfect spot for my van. We look for a spare ramp to drive my van. "Don't hit Bonzo's drums! He'll kill you!" I laugh at Jimmy's joke. "I'm serious!" So I carefully avoid the band equipment and park my car. I jump out of the plane and Jimmy shuts the door, but puts in gasoline in first. He's smarter than you think, trust me. Then we walk back into the plane, only to find Bonzo and Ringo, talking about drummer nonsense. "Where's the rest of 'em?" I ask. "Oh! Paul and Robert went to get some more gasoline, don't worry June they're armed." "What about John, Jonesy and George?" "Spare tools." We wait for a while and the rest of the group comes back "Who knows how to fly this thing?" Jonesy asked. "I do!" I volunteer. "Of course she does, she do anything." Jimmy says, I could tell he had a little crush on me. "Who wants to help me? Not you Jimmy, I know you want to."

"I do!" Jimmy shouts immediately "John?" Jonesy, John, and Bonzo jump out of their seats "John _Lennon!_" "Why can't I help you?" Jimmy gives me the puppy dog eyes. "Just cause." "Please let him" Paul yells, with the puppy dog eyes. He's the master. "Fine! Cmon Jimmy!" He follows me into the pilot's room. "Sit over there. I'll tell you what to do." He does what I tell him, "Now what?" "Just be a little patinent, put on your seat belt." "We'll be taking off soon!" I shout into the microphone, letting the others know. I could hear a small amount of cheering. I put my hands on the steering wheel, that plane was strange.. And I took off into the sky, with the best bands of all time.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!

I worked really hard on it!

I added Jim Morrison and Mama Cass Elliot in the story.

This one is in Jimmy and June's points of view by the way.

All my love, to you

G

The Starship finally touched down, I was tired of following June's directions. "Well, we're finally here." she said smiling. "Yeah. Where are we anyway?" "LA,my friend Jim lives here. I hope he's ok." "Jim Morrison?" "Yes, I was his first girlfriend. But things just didn't work out." I thought of what to say to her. "Do you like being alone?" "I guess it's alright. I never dated anyone since Jim. Just couldn't find the right person." "What about me?" "Maybe. I'm not too sure." And she walked out of the pilot's room, and checked outside the plane. "It's safe! Lets get the van!" Robert helped her out, I followed them just in case. "So, where did you live before the zombies?" "Texas, but I moved here for high school and college. I met Jim here, we became friends." "Jim Morrison?" "Yeah, he's a really good poet." Robert was smiling and all, like I was yesterday. Everyone was crushing on June, and I was clearly annoyed by it. I watched those two hiding behind the wings of the plane. The got out the van and drove over by the plane. They got everyone out of the plane and locked it up, zombies could get in. We drove down a long road. "So? Were you guys working on any new albums?" June asks. "Yes, we have some songs to write." I tell her. "Oh cool! Maybe we can record in Jim's studio." "Really? But with the zombies and all who would listen to it?" "Me, and The Beatles. Also the survivors, if there are any." "We were making a new one too, but the zombies ruined everything." Ringo says "I know, we were on the brink of breaking up, I'm glad we didn't." Paul replies "What would I do without my band?" "What would we do without June? She saved our lives!" And we stopped in front of a house by the beach.

xXx

I knocked on Jim's door, only to find it unlocked. So I let myself in, with a gun of course. "Jim? You home?" "I call "June? Is that you?" He replies. "Your'e alive!" I run to him and hug him. "The band was all infected, so it's just me. No more Doors." He tells me "I'm sorry, you guys rocked." "I know. We were the best." "Come with me, I have some more survivors with me." "Really?" And Ray, his former bandmate, now a zombie tries to kill us. "I'm sorry Ray." And I shoot him, right in the head. Zombie Ray falls to the floor, right by our feet. We walk out of Jim's house, not wanting to see a bloody Ray. "Hey guys!" And The Beatles and Led Zeppelin run out of the van, to greet Jim. "How did you find them?" "I was in England, we rode The Starship here. Get in before more of your zombie bandmates try to kill us!" We got into the van quickly. Only to find Jim's remaining zombie bandmates are banging on the windows. We drove further down the same road, only to find five women on the side of the road. "Maureen!" Robert and Ringo shouted in unsion, and they got out of the van. Two of the women rejoiced and hugged them tightly,the other three turned around "Linda!" "Pattie!" I could hear Paul and George shout, they also hugged two of the women. "Mama Cass!" I ran to her immediately, she was a member of one of my favorite bands, The Mamas and Papas."I'm a big fan." I said. "Well, I love my fans!" she hugged me. "Is the rest of the band ok?" "I think so, Michelle and John are were in the Bahamas. Denny was in Canada, I believe." "That's good we'll go fetch 'em!" "You sure there's room in the van?" "Theres four rows, and some of the people willing too can sit on the floor." "Alright! Count me in!" We all cheered and climbed in the van. I was so happy, I met almost all of my favorite bands.


	3. Chapter 3

Guess what? I lost Chapter 3 while I was writing it, that happened every time I wrote it (except this one.) I also have to decide if June would have feelings for Jim or Jimmy, the hardest decision I ever will make writing to be honest. (similar names! EPIC!) I was busy all last week, plus I'm juggling fanfictions and decided that this was my last priority since nobody really reads this. Here it is! Enjoy!

…...

I started the plane, we were flying to Canada, I was getting really sick of flying the plane, I needed to interact with my "friends" more. I could hear voices in my head, these voices were telling me the same thing over and over. "Love me or love me not, love me or love me not." I screamed, not thinking about who would hear me. The door behind me opened, a angered Jimmy came inside. "Robert was telling everyone about my little crush on you, I was really mad at him, so I came here." "Jimmy, you need to stop drinking Jack Daniel's it's bad for you, I've never had a drop of alcohol in my entire life." I tell him while looking at the sky, making sure we wouldn't crash into anything. "I didn't drink any!" "Sure Jimmy, I saw you drink it this morning." "But that was this morning!" "Alright you're off the hook, for now anyway, just stay here until you calm down, you're distracting me." "Okay Princess June, whatever you say." "Don't call me that!" I blushed a bit, _was I really a "princess" to him?_

I finally landed the plane, reluctant to doing so, there were zombies everywhere, much to our luck. "Alright Jimmy, time's up! Get out!" Jimmy walked away, knowing that he probably annoyed me, but at least he was calmed down. I followed him out, waiting for the laughs of my passengers. "Why was Jimmy in there? Why can't I hang out with you?" Pattie asked "He was pissed off at Robert, so I let him stay with me. He was annoying the hell outta me though, at least he's calmed down." Everyone and looked at me, as if I was lying. "The plane's out of gas, I need a brave zombie killing soul to go out with me." "I will." Jim stood up, he walked up to me. I run and grab with two big guns. "Let's go!" "Good luck!" Everyone called. We opened the plane door, just wide enough for the two of us to get out, no more, no less. We didn't want zombies killing our "friends" did we? I got out my gun and killed the first zombie, both Jim and I killed at least all of them, since they were walking towards us. I found a few jugs of gas by the plane. _Take care, Cass, I'm sorry I couldn't make it through it all. Anyway here's a few jugs of gas for your plane, since I heard you met Led Zeppelin, I really miss you and hope to see you someday in heaven, you were a really good friend, and a good bandmate also. Love, Denny. _I smiled and put the note in my pocket and filled the plane with gas, we were ready to fly again. I was about to run back to the plane, and realized that Jim wasn't following me. "Come on!" I call to him, and he slowly walks up to me. "I love you." He kissed me on the cheek for no apparent reason, again much to my luck. "Okay Jim, look forward to a whining Jimmy Page when we head back." He shrugs his shoulders as we make our way back to the plane. Jimmy is surprisingly calm, he must have not seen Jim and I, thank god. "I saw what happened outside." Bonzo said, out of nowhere "If you tell anyone I will kill you!" "Alright then, looks like I'll enjoy my death." He sarcastically replies, he tapped Jimmy on the shoulder. "Especially Jimmy! That'll just end in turmoil!" I stand there and wait for a while, wanting to ask a pointless question. "Can somebody fly this plane?" I ask "Yes! Brian taught the band how to fly." Ringo runs to the pilots room, I grab a couple of sodas and so in behind him. "Rings, you'll need these, we'll be going to the Bahamas." "Thank you very much, you're a lifesaver, literally." I walk out of the room, a nice little break, I was happy to have that leisure. "Ringo's flying us this time, that means you all get to talk to me!" "This'll be so much fun!" Pattie claps her hands and runs towards me. Pattie, the other girls, and I talk for a while. We talk about the things that we normally wouldn't talk about. We talked about how we all found each other, and our life stories. Jimmy decided to join in our conversation, of course we couldn't push him away, that would be rude. "What did Bonzo do this time?" I ask. "He hid my stash of Jack Daniel's!" "Thank goodness." I grab a can of soda. "Want one?" "No! I don't want a lady drink!" "Nice way to put it, this isn't a lady drink!" I shook the can of soda and opened right in his face, the all girls were laughing, especially Pattie. "That wasn't very nice!" "Says, the guitarist of Led Zeppelin, who used to pull pranks on your bandmates!" Pattie was cracking up, dying of laughter. "I didn't mean to be mean, Jimmy, I just wanted to have some fun. Sorry about that."

" I know, just please think about it." He gets up and walks away. "What does he mean?" Linda, Paul's wife asked "He asked me out, I told him maybe, I don't exactly know him too well at the moment, and also Jim "loves" me too." "You're kidding right? Morrison and Page BOTH love you? Lucky!" Cass laughs a little, like she always does. I checked the time 12:00am, sharp. "I'm going to sleep, I really need it!" I tell them. "Good night!" They called. I dream of the two rockstars, and how they love me, even in my sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I haven't updated this story in over a month! I'm so weird! Anyway, I have been looking for new schools and writing other fanfictions during that first paragraph is in June's POV, then the next is in Cass' POv, then it goes back to June's POv again, THEN the last paragraph is in Bonzo's POV. ENJOY!

I wake up the next morning, finally feeling satitsfied after a much needed rest. I walk into the passengers section of the plane,  
and see that I was the first one awake, besides Jim. "Umm..Good morning." I sit next to him and look out the window. "You know Jimmy is flying the plane, right?" "What? He doesn't know how!" "He does too, he watched Paul and Ringo fly.""Oh cool."  
I get up to leave but Jim grabs my hand. "Don't go." "I've already made up my mind, we're just friends, it's always gonna be that way." "No I can't believe that!" I walk away and walk towards the pilot's room, to see Jimmy. "Hey." I sit next to him, he was completely focused on the sky. "Hey June. I heard Jim is trying to get you to like him." "I know, he was trying to impress me earlier, just because I dated him before doesn't mean I will again.""I think Cass has her eyes on him." "I know she does, she likes him. This whole thing is so confusing." "I know it is, I just don't understand it either. By the way, we're going to land soon." "I hope The Bahamas is zombie free." "It better be, we all deserve a break." ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
"Michelle! John!" I shout, as I bang on the door of their vacation home. "Cass, I think I can help." June walks up to the front door and unlocks it with a paper clip. "You know, you're a very clever girl." I tell her. "Thank you." We walk into the vacation home, with guns in hear moaning noises "What's that?" After minutes the noise sounded like it was coming closer, until we saw something unbearable. Michelle and John were both infected,they were zombies. "Quick! We have to kill them!" "Why?" "Just do it!" June shoots Michelle in the head, I aim my gun at John's heart and I end up with a perfect shot. "Good job Cass!" JUne high fives me and we walk out of Michelle and John's former home. "Well guys, we just killed two zombies."June tells the group "What do we do now?" Pattie asked "We get to a doctor. I got bitten." "What?" "Let's just go, we're wasting time" "I know a doctor down here, he lives a few miles away." Paul replies. "But he's probably infected!" "Cass, he's a doctor! I'm sure he's okay." "Hurry up!" June screams at us, there wasn't much time left. "I'll take her, you stay here." Jimmy tells us, he grabs June's hand and takes her to the van. "This is going to be interesting." Bonzo laughs as the van goes out of sight.

"You know you're speeding, right?" I tell Jimmy. "I don't care, there are no more rules here." "That's right, I forgot." We eveuntually pull up to a little shack by the beach, a older man in his mid 60's was standing in front of the building. I opened the door of the van and ran to him.  
"Help me!" I pointed to the bite mark on my arm. "Good, you're here! Paul called me, he told me you were coming." I walked into the shack with the doctor, Jimmy shortly followed. I sit down on the doctor's desk and see that his name is Walter. "Here, take this." Walter hands me a cup with neon green liquid. I reluctantly drink it. My skin changes from green to it's normal color, my hair started to shine again, and I could hear better. "Thank you, Walter." I shake his hand. "Here! Take some with you." He hands my the green stuff in five gallon jugs. I take all of the jugs and take them to the van. "June, can I help you?" "No, I can do this on my own. Two trips are for pussies." I laugh at my own joke and get into the driver's seat. "You shouldn't be driving." "Well, you were speeding earlier so we're both guilty." "I said there were no rules!""If this world was the same as it was, technically YES you did break the rules." "Did you think about it?" "Think about what Jimmy?" "Me, how could you forget about it?"  
"I think I agree with you." "Really? I thought you would be running off with Jim!" "I'm sure there's another girl out there for him, trust me. Also, I told him off." "Really? I'm sure he was mad at you!" "He didn't say anthing, he must have tried to act like a rebel. That's just the usual Jim Morrison."

I was still laughing even after Jimmy and June came back, as drunk as I was it only made sense. I looked around to see everyone with happy looks on their faces, June came back healed, she looked a lot better than she did before. "Look at the happy couple!" I point to Jimmy and June, I laugh and I pass out afterwards.

I hope you liked the chapter! I'm sorry it was so short.. But I'm starting school in THREE WEEKS D: During that time there will chapters once every two weeks or once every month.. I'll decide later. :/  



End file.
